


que je t'aime (how i love you)

by orphan_account



Series: appelle-moi par ton nom (call me by your name) [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Fluff, How do I love thee?, I Nearly Did Writing It, Insecure Timothèe Chalamet, Kissing, Like Teeth Rotting, Love, M/M, Possessive Armie Hammer, Protective Armie Hammer, Short & Sweet, Studio Apartment, You'll Probably Get Cavities Reading This, let me count the ways, lots of love, rental, this is super sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alright, apparently I'm having a hard time NOT writing sappy little stories about Timmy and Armie. Once I saw CMBYN, and decided what the heck, to write my own little thing with them, it's spiraled from there. That's totally fine with me, because I love these guys and this pairing.Let's just say this is vaguely set sometime this week. I try to write as if things are happening ATM, but in this case I couldn't wait. Alas, I shall have to either rein in my writing or ignore the whole timing thing.🤔The title comes from an old French rock song by Johnny Hallyday. My French is rusty, but the words I could make out have to do with lots of touching, and spreading hair out across a pillow, etc.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: appelle-moi par ton nom (call me by your name) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087184
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	que je t'aime (how i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, apparently I'm having a hard time NOT writing sappy little stories about Timmy and Armie. Once I saw CMBYN, and decided what the heck, to write my own little thing with them, it's spiraled from there. That's totally fine with me, because I love these guys and this pairing.
> 
> Let's just say this is vaguely set sometime this week. I try to write as if things are happening ATM, but in this case I couldn't wait. Alas, I shall have to either rein in my writing or ignore the whole timing thing.🤔
> 
> The title comes from an old French rock song by Johnny Hallyday. My French is rusty, but the words I could make out have to do with lots of touching, and spreading hair out across a pillow, etc.

“Well, here we are. What do you think?”

Armie spread his hands out, his brow furrowed, his lips drawn in a tight, tense line. Timotheé smiled faintly and put his suitcase down at the foot of the bed. The bed was pretty much the only furnishing in the room, unless you counted the massive purple bean bag chair in front of the TV. 

There was a tiny bathroom with a shower and toilet that was smaller than his mother’s closet, and a compact mini fridge that looked just big enough to hold a case of beer and a few TV dinners or takeout cartons. It was simple, small -

“It’s quaint. That’s, um, about all I can think of to say.” Timotheé tucked his hands in his pockets and slowly walked the perimeter of the apartment, all 400 sq ft of it. “I mean, I can tell you’re renting it from a college kid.”

“Yeah, and at $125 a night, I’d say she’s getting a good deal. By the time filming has wrapped, she should about be able to pay for an entire semester.”

 _“She?”_ Timotheé yawned and scratched the back of his neck.

“Uh-huh. Her name’s Kinsey. She’s a sweet kid, a junior at Boston College. She works part-time at a café in the Seaport District to pay the bills, but now that I’m renting her place, she won’t have to. She’s staying with a cousin in Haverhill while we’re here.”

“Mm-hm. That’s really...cool, Armie. Interesting.” Timotheé rubbed his eyes and bit his cheek to stifle another yawn. “I’m glad you found this place.”

“You are not.” In seconds, Armie was right in Timotheé’s face, looming over him like a tree. A tree that Timotheé thought he would rather like to climb. 

“I know it’s not much, but it’s a hell of a lot better than living out of a hotel for weeks or even months on end. It doesn’t matter how pricey or ‘luxurious’ a place like that is, at the end of the day, it still wouldn’t be right. Besides, it wouldn’t feel right with us meeting up at a hotel. That would be sketchy, no matter how you look at it. You’re not a $20 truck stop whore.”

“You got that right! Apparently I’m worth a lot more than that. So, I guess I’m sort of like a high-end courtesan. Thanks.”

“You know what…” Armie caught Timotheé around the waist and pulled him towards him, pressing his face against the top of his head. Timotheé shrieked with laughter and struggled in his hold. “Armie!”

He yelped when Armie scooped him up and put him down on the bed, falling with him as their bodies tumbled together. “Armie!” Timotheé’s voice rose as Armie turned him over and pressed his face down against the pillow. “Mmf. Ow. Awm…eee!”

“Call me by your name,” Armie ordered as he pressed Timotheé into the pillow by the nape of his neck. He was practically straddling him, his thighs pressed hot against Timotheé’s hips and back. 

(He handled him somehow with an awed firmness and infinite gentleness, like he would a rare gem or teacup; like he would a lover. Because, Armie realized with a gasp, Timotheé **_was_** his lover.)

“Hmm-nn!” Timotheé whined and squealed when Armie wrapped his arm around him and lifted his head. “Ow, that hurts!”

“Come on. Call me by your name, and I’ll call you by mine.”

“Ugh, fine.” He giggled and took a deep breath. “Timotheé.”

He felt himself turned over and pulled atop Armie’s chest as he lay back on the bed. He held Timotheé tightly as their legs tangled among the plaid quilt comforter. “Timotheé,” he said again, as Armie closed his eyes and smiled.

Timotheé loved the way the man smiled. He loved the sound of his laughter. And he was, to put it bluntly, beautiful: his own blonde-haired, blue-eyed _shegetz_. He felt Armie’s breath rise and fall as his arm slid around Timotheé to pull him close.

“Ouch,” he moaned. “Easy, I’m still pretty sore. But, God...I love you.”

Armie pressed his face against Timotheé’s shoulder and took a deep breath of his warm skin. “Armie,” he murmured. He thread his fingers through Timotheé’s hair and gently tugged at his scalp. “I love you, too.”

Timotheé gasped. He didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing. All of this was still surreal to him. The man who just a few years ago had been a stranger, and then a friend and mentor as his fame shot into the stratosphere. And now they were here, together, practically lovers, and he felt as if he had found some long-lost part of himself and was now whole.

He turned over and placed his hand on Armie’s chest. He traced his collarbone and kissed his throat. _“Je t’aime tellement. Mais comment est-ce que tu m’aimes aussi?”_

Armie caught Timotheé’s hand in his and ran his thumb along the inside of his palm. “I understood the first part, I think. You love me, a lot. But what’s the second thing?”

“I just...I don’t...I don’t understand how it is that you love me back.” Timotheé sat up and looked into Armie’s eyes. He traced Armie’s cheekbones with his fingertips and lowered his gaze. “How?” he mumbled softly.

Armie shifted in the bed and sat above him, spreading Timotheé’s hair out across the pillow. “God, Timmy,” he said in a low voice. “ You’re an amazing person. You’re beautiful, smart, sweet. _Lovable_.”

He slipped his hands behind Timotheé’s ears and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. “I love you,” he whispered. Timotheé opened his mouth to speak, but ended up yawning loudly instead.

“Hmm. I think you better get some sleep. You need to rest.” Armie leaned down close to him, barely touching the corners of his lips. “Go to sleep, baby. I’m here, and I’ll be here when you wake up.”

He kissed Timotheé deeply, pushing him down into the bed.

Timotheé was asleep by the time Armie turned around and pulled away, his feet lightly hitting the floor as he left the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> A 'shegetz' is a male 'shiksa,' a non-Jewish person who in the context of relationships is thought of as a troublemaker or tempter for nice Jewish boys and girls. Armie is half-Jewish ethnically, but not according to strict Orthodox and Conservative Judaism, in which one is only considered a Jew if his or her mother is Jewish. By that logic, Timmy is Jewish, but Armie is not.
> 
> Timmy, as far as one can tell, is a secular Reform Jew. From experience, I can vouch that generally speaking, Reform Jews don't care too much about who is or who is not Jewish. Pretty much anyone is welcome to worship with them at their services.


End file.
